Problem: Given that $x$ is a positive integer less than 100, how many solutions does the congruence $x + 13 \equiv 55 \pmod{34}$ have?
Answer: Adding $-13$ to both sides of $x + 13 \equiv 55 \pmod{34}$ gives $x \equiv 55-13 \pmod{34}$. We find $55-13 = 42 \equiv 8 \pmod{34}$, so $x \equiv 8 \pmod{34}$. Thus the smallest positive integer that satisfies the given congruence is $x = 8$, and all the other solutions can be obtained by a multiple of 34 to 8. The next three such integers are 42, 76, and 110. Since 110 is greater than 100, there are $\boxed{3}$ integers less than 100 that satisfy the congruence $x + 13 \equiv 55 \pmod{34}$.